Bridgette (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Bridgette (The Surfer Girl) is a 24 year old talk-show hostess/surfer who has been married to her husband Geoff for 4 years. She does not like how jealous and insecure her husband has become after her making that one mistake (an affair with Alejandro) many years ago, as his protectiveness has caused a rift between them, leading them to co-willingly join Couples Therapy. Biography Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition On Day 1, Bridgette explains with her husband about their story about how they immediarely clicked in TDI, growing extremely lustful in late TDI-TDA, breaking up and making up from TDA-TDWT, and the worst obstacle being Bridgette's infidelity. She is angry that Geoff has been hovering over her and is not over her one guilty act. They arrive to the mansion third, and she happily reconnects with friends Courtney and LeShawna . When everyone went into the dining room to explain why they were there, she tells everyone that her and Geoff have been a lot less positive people, as the stuff happening from late TDA- TDWT is still affecting them, causing some trust issues. In the dusk of Day 2, she is performing sexual activities with her husband as as they take breaks, they discuss their opinions about the home, and the other couples, with her thinking Sam and Dakota being a bit awkward, and completely shocked that Mike and Zoey are there. It is revealed (through Josh 's complaining) that she wrote a positive comment about LeShawna and Harold's relationship, and she grunts from their therapist's negativity. When her and Geoff read a note that someone said about them (saying they are slowly losing it through their calm demeanor (that is turning out to be more of a facade), and shove their issues under the capter than dealing with it), she admits that they are not like that anymore, but were like that as teens, receiving many weird looks. Josh chose her and Geoff to partake in the first couple's therapy session, and she watched Geoff rant about how he is not shallow, and it annoys him that people calling them that, and when Josh asks about their family, she rebuttals by commenting that she does not see how their families are the reason why the couple are extremely attracted to one another. She does reveal that she has never spoken to her father, but knows that he has taken his mother to court, and that he lives in the same city as her. Later in the evening, everyone is talking about what they were doing when TDAS was being filmed, and Bridgette explains that she got engaged to Geoff with him showing up at sunrise on the beach after she surfed, laying on one knee. She also says that they spent most of their time with the family. On Day 3, Josh asked the couple to explain how it was to be a famous teen supercouple, and she explained that the media made her issues with her husband a lot worse than it was, and things got easier when they were off the show. She reveals that they had a mini series about their wedding, and they just finished Season 3 of their talk show. Her and LeShawna are getting ready for the beach party that takes place later in the evening, and she picks up a phone (thinkign it was LeSahwna's) and was shocked to find that Heather was messaging her, for her friend to only reveal that it is Harold 's phone. At the party, the duo run off to get drinks, and dance, with two tanned guys end up talking to them. She does not think it is a good idea for LeShawna to flirt with them to piss off her boyfriend. She was appalled when one of the guys grabbed her friend's buttocks. On the fourth day, she is consoling her friend LeShawna after the latter got into a fight with Harold, and told her the truth that she had a huge part of the fallout, and she should hae talked ot him about the texts beforehand. She is asked how things are with Geoff, and the surfer reveals that he was more than amd about last night, but never said anything. Later in the day, she is in the pool with the others, and comes out after seeing her husband grow more and mroe mad. She asks what is wrong, for him to reveal that one of her so called guy friends released a picture of her breasts out on Twitter, with Alejandro and many others bashing them and calling her loose. She gets mad when she is accused of having a tape with the spanish charmer. She reveals that Alejandro and Heather have been after them, as they bashed the evil couple on their talk show, accusing them of going through a business bankruptcy and possibly a divorce. It is dinner, and she asks if things have been bad for the past 4 days, receiving silence back. She did not like how Dakota attacked Geoff for a simple comment, saying the conversation was not that serious. She, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan had their own opininos about Sam and Dakota, and it was too much for them to handlem so they left. She was confused that she thought it was okay for everyone to be honest and to share things to forma supportive group. Day 5 brought Bridgette into explaining her issues with infidelity, as she explained her affair with Alejandro (that took place 7 years ago). She says that she lost it when Geoff could not qualify for TDWT, causng her to be depressed and lonely. She fell for Alejandro because he was charming and has the same muscular body structure as her husband (who deifnitely made her pay for her infidelity). She did not like Dakota calling her a weak and needy s*** for cheating on her boyfriend in a few days after they wre separated. Her and Geoff go on to explain that Alejandro gave her Chlamydia after they had sex, and she had to get cured from it, with many not believing the accusatoin (since her best friend slept with him and got nothing). She gets all the girls together to engage in some girl talk and to relieve some stress, which starts out a bit roughly. Courtney then confronted her about the STI accusation, with the surfer saying she saw him a few weeks ago to do a shoot, and that he knows what he did to her. She revelas Geoff did not know about the shoot, ande veryone knows he is going to be pissed when it is released in 4 days. Many does not see whys he had to hide such a minor thing from him, but she says they were finishing filming their talk show, and enver saw it as important. She plans to get a lawyer to sue Al for accusing them of having a sex tape, and agrees with LeShawna on a slumber party in a few days. She is shocked when Dakota tells Sam to not eat because he will get fat again. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition